Christine Hill
Christine Hill was a reporter covering two Miami-based Serial Killers: the Vacation Murderers and the Trinity Killer, who is also her biological father [[Arthur Mitchell|'Arthur Mitchell'.]] Appearance Personality Early Life Though her parents were not married, Christine maintained a close relationship with her dad. At the age of 5, Christine witnessed her father committing one of his 'bathtub' ritual murders. Mitchell is able to convince her that it was a bad dream, but as an adult she comes to realize it was real after covering the Trinity killings. Throughout her life she is faithfully devoted to her father, even though he is generally cold towards her, only seeing her a couple of times a year and keeping her existence a secret from his family. Postcards found in her apartment imply Mitchell did occasionally express his love for her. Plot Season Four Christine met Joey Quinn at the scene of Lisa Bell's murder. She started a relationship with Quinn, often seducing classified police information out of him, including the Vacation Shootings, and the return of Frank Lundy to Miami. Her relationship with Quinn causes tension with his colleagues, but Angel is able to use her hovering to their advantage when he leaks that one of the vacation murderer suspects has an STD. Hill publishes the info, which causes a rift between the two murder suspects, leading one to shoot the other and quickly be caught after. It is revealed late in the season that Christine is the daughter of Arthur Mitchell/Trinity, and was also the shooter of Frank Lundy and Debra Morgan. After seeing her byline on several stories about the Trinity investigation, Mitchell pays Hill a visit. Later, in a panic, she convinces her father to meet with her again. This time she confesses to him that she knows he is the Trinity Killer but still loves him, saying she shot Lundy to prevent him from catching her father. Mitchell is furious with her despite her support and tries to sever ties with her. Debra is distrusting of Hill because of her job as a reporter, but eventually becomes more suspicious when Hill, while attempting to commiserate with Debra over Lundy's death, acknowledges a detail of the crime that was never reported. The police later find out the biological connection between Christine and Trinity and arrest her but she admits to nothing, claiming she never knew her father. She later tries to contact her father again, but he says he wants nothing to do with her. Emotionally devastated by the abandonment of her father, after everything she had done to protect him, Christine confesses to Debra that she shot Lundy and apologizes. She begs Debra for forgiveness, but when Debra says she cannot forgive her, Hill quickly reveals a gun hidden under her seat and kills herself. Later, when Dexter tells Mitchell that she killed herself, he is initially upset, but then claims that her being "weak" led to her suicide, not his actions. Gallery Christine Hill.png|I shot you, I killed Lundy.. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks Category:Suicides Category:Murderers Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Members of the Mitchell Family Category:Images of Christine Hill